By Lisa Edelstein
by fuckershipper
Summary: Fic HULI escrita pela minha saudade. O que Lisa sentiu ao deixar a serie, e o que aconteceu entre ela e Hugh depois disso.


''Por Lisa Edelstein''

Era uma decisão difícil a ser tomada, foram anos de trabalho, de convivência, de amizade, uma rotina que eu adorava chegando a um ponto de não saber o que seria da minha vida sem ela.

Eventos maravilhosos que reconheciam o excelente trabalho da série, fãs completamente apaixonados por ela, por nós. E eu? Eu também era apaixonada pela série, personagens, fãs e que fãs, fiéis, parceiros, que torciam e sofriam junto com as histórias dos personagens, que os levavam para suas vidas como se fossem histórias reais.

Pra mim a Cuddy era real, ela e todas pessoas ao seu redor, eu sempre a defendi e torci por ela, sempre desejei que fosse feliz por completa, que além da realização no trabalho ela tivesse a realização no amor, mas as coisas já não iam tão bem para ela em ambas as partes, assim como não iam para mim também. Foi ai que tomei a minha decisão, acho que a mais difícil de toda a minha vida, talvez não fosse a melhor para quem estava vendo de fora, talvez fosse uma decisão estúpida, egoísta, mesquinha, mas era a minha vida, o meu trabalho, a minha felicidade, e só caberia a mim saber o que seria melhor ou não, e qual a melhor decisão a ser tomada, só eu poderia me julgar e criticar por essa escolha e mais ninguém. Pra mim, meu trabalho é a minha vida, nele se concentra a minha felicidade e se já não está indo bem, eu também não estou e a felicidade? Ah, ela por tabela nem existirá. Amo o que faço e sou completamente apaixonada pelo meu trabalho e pra essa paixão ficar acesa, é preciso o valor estar a seu lado, e se já não estão dando o devido valor a ele, também não estão dando a mim, não me refiro a dinheiro, claro que ele é fundamental, mas não é o principal. Fui feliz todos esses anos ao lado de pessoas maravilhosas, amei cada celebração, cada vitória, me doei por completa em todas as cenas, dei o máximo de mim, mas acho que essa jornada acaba aqui, tenho certeza de que fiz um bom trabalho.

Não levo mágoas, inimizades ou qualquer outro sentimento ruim, até porque isso não vale a pena, levo boas lembranças de momentos maravilhosos compartilhados ao lado de pessoas que não se resumiam em apenas colegas de trabalho, eram amigos. Levo boas risadas com os erros de gravações e palhaçadas no set, e levo também muito orgulho, orgulho de cada cena difícil e que no final viamos o quão ficaram perfeitas e sempre nos deliciavamos com a sensação de dever cumprido, e levo principalmente saudade, muita saudade, pois estou deixando grande parte da minha vida, é como se uma parte de mim estivesse sendo arrancada.

Deixar a série House não foi nada fácil, mas foi o que eu quis pra mim naquele momento, ou seja foi o melhor naquele momento. Meus dias se passaram mais lentos que o normal e ao completarem exatos oito dias, Hugh foi até a minha casa para a minha surpresa.

Hugh era um homem maravilhoso e todos esses anos trabalhando com ele o fez passar de um simples colega de trabalho, para um grande amigo e desse amigo, para um grande amor. O amei mais que tudo, mas do que qualquer outro homem com quem eu já me relacionei, e ainda amo, infelizmente. Ninguém escolhe por quem se apaixonar, se fosse assim tudo seria mais fácil e ninguém sofreria por amor, mas simplesmente acontece e a gente precisa saber controlar esse sentimento, quando ele é vindo de uma situação complicada, e essa era bastante complicada.

Já era noite quando ele chegou e eu estava super a vontade em casa, afinal estava sozinha, triste e indo dormir, naquele caso, tentar. Meu cabelo não tinha visto o pente, uma camisa que mais parecia um vestido em mim pois era do meu ex-namorado, e meus pés descalços. Ainda é estranho falar ex, até pouco tempo ele estava aqui comigo e agora não está mais, não sinto falta, sim eu gostava dele, mas era só um gostar, quando estava com ele me sentia bem, feliz, mas quando não estava não sentia a mínima falta, estranho até, mas nem tanto, a saudade não existia simplesmente porque eu não o amava, tentei amar, só Deus sabe o quanto tentei, mas não consegui, não o culpo, ele era um homem maravilhoso, fazia de tudo para me agradar. Ele realmente me amava, mas cheguei a um ponto de não saber o porque de ainda estar com ele se esse tempo todo em que estávamos juntos eu não consegui ama-lo, não tinha porque ainda sustentar o namoro, se eu consegui deixar um trabalho que amei durante anos, porque não deixar um namorado que nunca amei. Se era a hora de mudar, decidir, arriscar, pois que fosse tudo de uma vez, que viesse um novo trabalho, que viesse um novo amor e que ambos me completassem.

Hugh, esse sim eu amava e como amava. Ah, como era difícil e fácil ao mesmo tempo as cenas românticas com ele. Difícil porque eu sempre queria mais e nunca podia ter, e fácil porque não precisava fingir, bastava apenas me entregar e eu me entregava, aproveitava. Acho que ele também se entregava tanto quanto eu, nas cenas mais quentes eu chegava a me excitar e muitas vezes cheguei a sentir a excitação dele também, mas com tanta gente olhando nós disfarçávamos. Sabia que ele me amava, mas sabia também que era muito mais difícil pra ele do que pra mim, ele era casado e eu apenas namorava. Mas agora estou solteira e ele? Ele ainda continua casado e bem casado, eu acho, se bem que o ''bem casado'' nem sempre significa estar feliz, não no caso dele. Eu não via uma paixão nos olhos de Hugh quando falava em sua mulher, ele não falava muito nela, mas das poucas vezes que falou não me parecia feliz. Eu sim o faria feliz, daria a ele tudo o que desejasse em todos os sentidos, na cama, no dia a dia, na vida.

Daí ele me aparece do nada, apesar de ter desejado várias vezes que ele viesse me procurar, eu nunca imaginei que um dia isso fosse acontecer, mas aconteceu, eu não sabia o que ele queria com aquela visita, mas seja lá o que fosse eu estava disposta a tudo, a tudo mesmo.

Assim que abri a porta e ouvi um boa noite daquela boca que eu tanto desejava, sabia que muitas coisas boas e sentimentos guardados estavam vindo me visitar junto com ele.

Quando ele me abraçou eu flutuei, parecia que estava no céu e que nada de ruim poderia acontecer comigo daquele dia em diante. Seus braços me envolveram de uma tal forma que o mundo poderia vir abaixo naquele momento que mesmo assim eu iria me sentir segura, protegida.

Sabe aquele eu estou aqui? Eu nunca vou te deixar? Eu pude ouvir naquele abraço. Foi um abraço tão quente, forte, demorado, cheio de saudade, era como se ele precisasse mais daquele abraço do que eu mesma. Depois do abraço finalmente o silêncio foi quebrado com um ''como você está?''.

A preocupação e o cuidado que ele tinha comigo me deixava cada vez mais apaixonada, ele me olhava tão profundamente que acho que poderia enxergar minha alma.

Sentamos e conversamos sobre tudo o que aconteceu, sobre todos, sobre nós. O tudo de nós não foi falado, mas o pouco que se foi dito foi necessário e suficiente pra confessarmos o amor que um sentia pelo outro.

Sua mão acarinhou meu cabelo e rosto, seu corpo se aproximou do meu, seu rosto ficou tão perto que eu pude sentir sua respiração quente aquecer minha alma, passei delicadamente minha mão naquela languida face, olhei fundo em seus olhos azuis e um beijo aconteceu.

E que beijo, profundo, quente, apaixonado, cheio de sentimentos atuais, antigos e verdadeiros. Um beijo repleto de saudade e vontade, saudade de tudo que ainda não tínhamos vivido, vontade de tudo o que queríamos viver. Suas mãos não foram ousadas durante o beijo, enquanto que sua língua explorava minha boca sem pudor algum, sem descanso.

Aquele beijo me inebriou, perdi todos os meus sentidos mergulhada em sua intensidade, saboreando sua saliva que escorria na minha garganta, doce, transparente.

Eu o levei para o quarto, a cama me daria mais conforto para fazer com ele tudo o que sempre desejei, e claro, tudo o que ele desejava fazer comigo também. Tirei sua camisa e beijei seu peito, ele tirou a minha e admirou meus seios. Rapidamente ele tirou a calça e caimos na cama, aquele peso de seu corpo sobre o meu era o que eu sempre quis, eu era dele e ele poderia fazer comigo o que quisesse e fez. Sua enorme mão massageava meus seios, sua boca e língua sugavam meus mamilos, ergui minha perna e ele puxou parte da minha calcinha e não sossegou até conseguir tirá-la por completa. Eu cada vez mais ofegante e excitada chamava pelo seu nome, implorava silenciosamente para que ele não parasse de fazer aquelas caricias maravilhosas. Sua pouca barba arranhava meu corpo me causando arrepios junto com seus beijos e lambidas, não demorou muito e já senti sua língua em meu sexo. Meu Deus que língua era aquela? Apenas um toque e já fez meu corpo estremecer, gemi deliciosamente segurando firme os lençóis e ele com a perfeição de suas caricias saboreava toda a minha excitação.

Ele queria ter todo o controle sobre meu corpo, queria me proporcionar todo o prazer do mundo, eu também queria o mesmo e aproveitei sua rápida pausa se livrando da cueca pra ter o controle por alguns instantes.

De joelho segurei suas pernas e vi de perto toda a sua virilidade alí, só pra mim. Fiquei pronta para a caricia que ele mais adorava, não que eu já tivesse feito nele e nem que ele houvesse me dito, mas eu sabia que todo homem adorava e ele não seria diferente. Segurei seu membro com uma de minhas mãos e o coloquei para dentro de minha boca, chupei com vontade, com gosto, com um desejo que eu jamais tinha sentido ao fazer aquela caricia, não a fazia com frequência, mas com Hugh eu faria todos os dias, ele era o homem da minha vida. O levei a loucura, seu gemido rouco me excitava demais, e quando ele não pode mais segurar seu prazer toda a sua excitação jorrou em minha boca, me lambuzei e me deliciei com todo aquele líquido sedoso que veio do meu homem, do meu amor. Joguei ele na cama e cai sobre seu corpo tendo todo o controle dessa vez, beijei seu pescoço com tanto desejo a ponto de deixar marcas aqui e alí, suas mãos apertavam meu bumbum e quando menos esperei ele virou o jogo ficando sobre mim, me dominando mais uma vez.

Ele subiu meus braços e me segurou pelos punhos, chamando minha atenção para o rosto dele, me olhou profundamente, deu um sorriso safado e me penetrou, a sensação foi única, plena e indescritivel, senti-lo dentro de mim foi a maior felicidade de toda a minha vida, ele era a maior felicidade da minha vida, ele era quem ocupava a maior parte do meu coração. E o meu corpo? Tremulo, febril, meu sangue parecia larva me queimando por dentro, seus movimentos me levaram a loucura, ele me olhava enquanto me invadia fazendo eu me sentir duplamente penetrada, seus olhos me penetravam com a mesma intensidade que seu membro.

Nossa, como eu suspirei, mordia meu lábio, ofegava, gemia e ele não tirava os olhos de mim, observava cada expressão do meu rosto, eu fechava os olhos e ainda podia vê-lo me observando. Senti sua respiração quente em meu pescoço, ouvi um sussurro com aquela voz rouca que tanto me enlouquecia ''eu sempre esperei por isso'', abri os olhos e segurei o pescoço dele, aquela barba me arranhando me roubava os sentidos. Eu queria sentir o gosto dele naquele momento, eu precisava sentir sua boca, chupar sua língua, foi quando o puxei pra mim e o beijei. Nossos gemidos foram abafados pelo beijo, ele ergueu minha perna e segurou firme meu joelho esquerdo, deixando o suor de sua mão nele e um ''eu te amo'' ofegante em meu olhos, eu também disse que o amava e sem mais conseguir conter o gemido ele me veio alto, e de olhos fechados ouvi o gemido dele também, foi o melhor orgasmo da vida, a melhor noite da minha vida. Eu poderia morrer naquele momento, que morreria feliz, realizada, completa, eu poderia nunca mais vê-lo depois dali e mesmo assim continuaria com aquela felicidade, pois o vazio que eu sentia em meu coração não existia mais, foi preenchido naquela noite. Se tinha alguma coisa que não fazia parte da minha vida naquela noite, era tristeza e saudade, não digo que valeu a pena esperar, porque foi um sofrimento profundo amar em silêncio, foi uma tortura pra mim, mas que superou tudo o que eu imaginei, superou. Ah, e como, ele me fez ver o céu bem mais profundo, me fez esquecer tudo o que eu tinha passado de ruim, toda a lágrima que já tinha derramado, fez os meus olhos brilharem mais que o sol, fez o meu sorriso se tornar mais intenso do que uma linda lua cheia.

Nós ficamos abraçados por um tempo contemplando tudo o que tínhamos feito. Como era bom passar minha mão pelo peito dele, ouvir as batidas de seu coração, sentir aquele braço me envolvendo. Onde eu podia guardar tanta felicidade? No meu coração? Como se não cabia? Já estava lotado do grande amor que tinha por ele, aquela felicidade não cabia em mim e a deixei transbordar por todo o meu corpo, olhos, boca, mãos. A cada gemido e suspiro, a cada movimento e transpiração a felicidade se fazia presente a cada momento. Meu Deus, como eu pude passar tanto tempo sem viver isso? O que eu sabia da felicidade? Simplesmente nada, até aquele momento eu pude ver que realmente eu não sabia nada, e olhe que eu me achava uma pessoa feliz, me sentia feliz, sempre estava sorrindo, apesar de que sorrisos não são sinônimos de felicidade. Tantas pessoas escondem cada coisa por trás de um sorriso, seja ela falsidade, mentira, tristeza ou até mesmo ódio. Um sorriso pode significar uma porta aberta para exibir felicidade, como também poder significar uma fechada para esconder a tristeza, os meus sempre foram verdadeiros em todas as ocasiões, quando minha boca sorria meu coração e olhos sorriam juntos.

Trabalhar com o que gosto, defender os meus idéiais e ajudar pessoas com isso, ter amigos de longas datas, uma familia maravilhosa, meus cães que os considero como filhos, tudo isso me fazia feliz e eu não tinha motivos para ser uma pessoa triste, mas ao viver todo aquele momento com Hugh eu pude ver que minha felicidade não era nada perto da que senti ao lado dele, alí sim eu entendi o que realmente significava a palavra felicidade. Por tantas vezes me imaginei ao lado de Hugh, nos eventos, nas premiações, nas entrevistas e divulgações da série. Sim, eu sei que sempre aparecia ao lado dele em tudo, mas não era do jeito que eu queria. Eu queria estar como namorada, ou até mesmo mulher e não como uma simples parceira de elenco, queria ficar segurando na mão dele, abraça-lo todas as vezes que eu sentisse vontade, beija-lo em comemoração a algum prêmio, por felicidade, por amor. Eu queria que todos soubessem que eu o amava, que sentia orgulho e admiração por ele, mas só o que me restava era controlar todos esses sentimentos, embora as vezes achasse que eu dava muita bandeira em algumas ocasiões, na hora não percebia, mas depois que eu ia ver ficava totalmente surpresa. Eu o olhava com uma intensidade que qualquer pessoa poderia notar meus sentimentos por ele, não imaginava que meu sorriso era tão radiante quando direcionado a ele, a minha leitura corporal me entregava, acho que por isso grande parte de nossos fãs sonhavam em nos ver juntos, não era só por causa de House e Cuddy e sim pelo nosso comportamento fora da série, não que ele fosse exagerado mas que eles enxergavam muito além com o ''nós somos amigos'' ou ''ele é casado''. Era uma tremenda insistência dos repórteres fazerem esse tipo de pergunta, embora eles ouvissem sempre a mesmas respostas, as perguntas sempre eram as mesmas.

Mas o que poderíamos fazer a não ser negar? Só nos restava negar, o que não deixava de ser verdade, nós realmente éramos só amigos, não tinha acontecido nada fisicamente entre nós, só nos amavamos através de nossas mentes e de nossos corações, nossos corpos jamais haviam se amado.

Trocamos algumas palavras de amor e voltamos para os braços um do outro, mas dessa vez eu que fiquei no controle, que comandava cada passo do sexo. Sim, sexo! Na primeira vez fizemos amor, mas na segunda fizemos sexo, o mais puro sexo com direito a palavras picantes, palavrões e saídas da cama, foi tudo tão maravilhoso e tão completo que eu queria que aquela noite com ele não terminasse nunca, mas terminou, ele precisava ir.

Hugh colocou sua roupa e fui com ele até a porta enrolada no lençol, senti que ele não queria ir, eu não me atrevi a dizer fique porque sabia que ele não poderia ficar e aquilo só iria nos deixar tristes.

Cadê a coragem pra abrir a porta? Pra deixar o homem que eu amava ir embora, depois de tudo o que tínhamos feito?

Depois de todas as declarações feitas? Ficamos alguns segundos nos olhando diante da porta que ainda continuava fechava, ele me pegou pela cintura e me beijou. Nos beijamos demoradamente, quase uma despedida sem fim.

- Eu adorei tudo o que vivi essa noite, Lisa.

- Eu também, Hugh.

- Foi uma noite inesquecível.

- Eu sei.

- Você é uma mulher inesquecível e eu te amo.

- Eu também te amo.

- Essa não é uma despedida pra sempre, é apenas pra essa noite.

- Não se preocupe com o amanhã, eu tô muito feliz, mesmo que ele não venha a acontecer.

- Eu nunca sairei de sua vida e o amanhã sempre existirá pra nós dois.

- Boa noite.

- Boa noite.

Fechamos a noite com esse diálogo, apesar de todo medo e de toda dor em sair de House, acho que no fundo eu tinha a certeza de que essa decisão seria a melhor pra minha vida em todos os sentidos.

Ao deixar um trabalho de anos, e me afastar de amigos e colegas de trabalho, a vida iria me preparar uma grande surpresa, quem sabe ela não iria me devolver um grande amigo que até então era taxado como um ex colega de trabalho, e o transformaria em meu parceiro na vida, meu parceiro no amor, mais que isso, ele poderia passar a ser a minha vida, o meu único e grande amor.

FIM


End file.
